blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Day Showdown/Trivia
Trivia * This episode was released on the day of the Winter Solstice in the US. * Fourth winter/snow-themed episode after Sneezing Cold, Monster Machine Christmas and The Polar Derby. Coincidentally, there was one per season. * This is the first hearing of Let's Blaze since Piggy 500 back in Season 2, as well as it's last hearing to date. ** Despite that, AJ's voice was not redubbed by Reed L. Shannon, and the Season 2 version with Jacquez Swanigan's voice is left intact. * This is the last episode of 2018. * This is one of the few episodes where Blaze wears clothes. * Fifth episode where Blaze and his friends all use Blazing Speed together after Race to the Top of the World, Race to Eagle Rock, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. * Each of the Monster Machines' winter wardrobe has a detailing that alludes to each of their personalities: ** Both Blaze and AJ have the former's flame symbol on the front of their hats. Blaze's is also red and yellow to match his paint job. ** Gabby's hat has a pink rim showing she's Watts' driver. ** Stripes wears a blue beanie hat alluding to his upbeat personality. ** Darington wears a light blue hat with his star motif on the front. ** Starla has a fuzzy silver rim under her cowgirl hat, showing she's a free spirit. ** Zeg's hat is charcoal brown, which is a tone associated with the stone age. ** Watts wears purple earmuffs which contrast with her metallic pink paint job. They’re also the same color as Gabby’s hair. ** Crusher wears a hot pink hat which shows he's jealous of Blaze and is angry over him. It also refers to his comical screw-ups during his occasional subplots. ** Pickle wears an orange-red beanie showing he idolizes Blaze, and has goggles on top that match his own paint job. * This is the first time Darington's horn is heard. * Pickle was the only main character who didn't get hot chocolate. * Snowflakes is the fourth STEM song not sung by Blaze and AJ after Aerodynamic, Chain Reaction and Mechanical Engineering * Crusher's snowman costume drops over his eyes, similar to what happened with his helmet visor in Knight Riders and his dinosaur costume in Dinosaur Parade. * This is the fourth time Crusher tries to take something only to send it far away, then Blaze has to get it before Crusher does, after Truck or Treat!, Catch That Cake! and The Great Animal Crown. * This is the first time Blaze and AJ forgive Crusher. * AJ does not use his Visor View to locate the hot chocolate, an unusual occurance. * Stripes uses his tiger sense of smell for the first time since Spark Bug back in Season 2. * Fourth episode where the STEM song is played first after Epic Sail, The Team Truck Challenge and Sky Track. * First episode where the Axle City Garage is shown but its inside isn’t. * The only characters that speak are the ten main characters. * This is the tenth episode this season where Blaze doesn’t greet the viewer, and the twenty-second overall. * Ice cream shops can be seen in several places throughout the episode. * A hot chocolate shop can be seen behind Blaze and AJ as they make snowmen, foreshadowing Gabby putting out hot chocolate just a few minutes later. Running Gags *Pickle inviting Crusher to do his winter activities, and Crusher slips up. *The term "snow" being used with Blaze and Crusher's gadgets. Allusions *Crusher sings to the tune of the ABC song and "Mary Had a Little Lamb". *The snow sharks are probably named after the 2011 horror movie, Snow Shark. Goofs * Blaze's friends previously saw snowflakes falling in Monster Machine Christmas, but they act like they've never seen it until this episode, though this could be intentional. * The episode's cable descriptions state every truck was lining up for hot chocolate, but only Blaze and his friends were present for such. * Gabby made seven mugs of hot chocolate, but when she says "Everybody line up" there were only four, and when AJ finds them on the hill there are eight. * AJ and Gabby took their mugs of hot chocolate out of nowhere; there were only seven to begin with. ** The same happens when Gabby takes out some marshmallows when they haven't been there in every shot before. * Blaze and AJ's milk mustaches immediately disappear after just one shot. * Pickle's goggles don't have lenses at first, but when he puts them over his eyes they suddenly gain lenses. * Before Crusher encounters Pickle skiing, he sings to the tune of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" but the captions list it as "London Bridge". * In the travel song, when AJ says "There's nothing to it", the captions say "Let's hop right to it". Also when he says "Rev it up, yeah, we can do it," the captions say "With any luck now we can do it". * The Nickjr.com release is presented at a low 640x360 and later a 960x540 ratio instead of the usual 1920x1080 like all other videos. It was fixed on January 7, 2019. * While Gabby is sitting in Watts, she doesn't appear to be wearing a seatbelt. * Pickle said Gabby made enough hot chocolate for everybody, but he himself doesn't get some in the end. * When Stripes says "We got the hot chocolate back!", Gabby's seatbelt is white and incorrectly positioned; it fits over her right shoulder, when it should be the opposite. * When the Monster Machines notice Crusher coming in his snowman costume, AJ has dismounted. After the hot chocolate is sent flying, he is sitting in Blaze again for the rest of the scene. * When the Monster Machines gather around Gabby, the truck in the bottom right appears to not be Darington but Crusher, who doesn’t come in until seconds later. * When the Monster Machines use Blazing Speed, Zeg’s contrail is shown to have yellow outlines as they go up the hill. In the scene before, no yellow outlines were present. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia